


Ten Words in Ten Genres

by unquietspirit



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, White Collar
Genre: Challenge Response, Comment Fic, Isha Sesay is HBIC, Microfic, Multi, Pundit Round Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fakenews_fanfic/1208280.html">the microfic challenge</a> at FNFF. The pairing tags reflect what I had in mind, but several can have different interpretations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Words in Ten Genres

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these are plot bunnies I haven't gotten around to yet, so this could be considered a trailer for my future fic. xD

**Angst**  
The wake is filled with murmurs of English and Arabic.

 **AU**  
Jon keeps returning, dropping twenties in Stephen’s open guitar case.

 **Crack**  
Unexpectedly, Isha’s Twenty-Step Plan For World Domination™ worked perfectly.

 **Crossover**  
“The Silver Fox -- whoever he is -- just out-conned me, Peter.”

 **First Time**  
“Keith?”  
“Mmm?”  
“We’re naked.”  
“...oh fuck, did we have _sex_?”

 **Fluff**  
Anderson’s ‘happy birthday’ kiss tasted like gluten-free frosting.

 **Humor**  
“Ayman, you bastard! Tell me what I really just said!”

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
Subject: Emergency PRT  
 _Ana Marie and Rachel broke up. Eight-ish?_

 **Smut**  
“Put those glasses back on and fuck me _hard_ , Jon.”

 **UST**  
As Anderson came, he caught himself thinking of Sanjay again.


End file.
